This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/482,436 filed Jun. 26, 2003.
Current methods for measurement of blood pressure and other vital signs are inefficient. Many measurements of patient vital signs are invasive procedures that are uncomfortable for the patient. Additionally, current methods do not provide for adequate continuous, real-time monitoring of a patient's condition.
Needs exist for improved methods of non-invasive blood pressure measurements.